A radio access technology (RAT), such as a Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) RAT, a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) RAT, a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) RAT, or the like, may be associated with one or more radio frequency (RF) spectrum bands. An RF spectrum band is a section of the spectrum of radio communication frequencies (e.g., the RF spectrum band includes a range of frequencies). A network, which supports a particular RAT, may use the RAT to communicate with devices associated with the network using frequencies (e.g., carrier frequencies) within the one or more RF spectrum bands.